A semiconductor integrated circuit device for pipeline processing includes flip-flop circuits for receiving data in synchronization with a predetermined clock signal, and a hold buffer circuit between the flip-flop circuits that compensates for hold errors. The semiconductor integrated circuit device may be configured with two power sources for supplying power supply voltages to the circuits in a flexible manner in order to improve characteristics of the semiconductor integrated circuit.
However, if switching is performed between the power supply voltages, the characteristics of circuits integrated in the semiconductor device change. For example, if switching is performed between the power supply voltages, the delay time of the hold buffer circuit is influenced.